


Cuando la esperanza era alta y la vida era digna de vivir

by sofi16_1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi16_1999/pseuds/sofi16_1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellos son elegidos al mismo tiempo. Tiene sentido, realmente, cuando Harry piensa en todas las cosas que han pasado juntos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando la esperanza era alta y la vida era digna de vivir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When hope was high and life worth living](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27876) by girl_in_stripes. 



La huerta es un lindo hogar, considerando que Harry nunca ha conocido otro. Es en algun lugar solo frío suficiente en la noche y cálido y ventoso en el día, que él se balancea hacia adelante y atrás justo lo suficiente para mecerlo para dormir la mayoría de noches. Se extiende largamente, tan lejos como Harry puede ver.

A lo largo del camino las manzanas hablan, sus voces lo suave suficientes para ser llevadas por el viento y flotar hacia Harry. Él no tiene que escuchar fuerte, él ya sabe lo que las otras manzanas están diciendo. Él creció con ellas, floreció con ellas al mismo tiempo, contuvo su respiración al mismo tiempo cuando eventuales escogedores pasaron. 

Antes que durmiera, la luna colgada encima del árbol, su luz reflejándose en Niall, la manzana a su derecha, él escucha bajos murmullos del árbol que cruza su ruta. 

_He tenido un horrible presentimiento últimamente._  La manzana más pequeña que él ha venido a conocer como Louis dice.  _Algo está viniendo. Algo malo._

Detrás de él, Liam se inclina a la izquierda.  _¿Estás seguro?_

Louis suspira, un suave sonido que justo suena como parte del mundo alrededor de él. _Seguro. Es nuestra porción en nuestra vida._  Él dice, y suena derrotado. 

Harry mira cómo Louis se aparta de Liam, sabiendo exactamente de lo que están hablando. Él desea que pudiera decir algo, desea que pudiera hacer sentir a Louis mejor, hacer que la manzana que no conoce olvide sus problemas y preocupaciones.

Detrás de él, Zayn le murmura que vaya a dormir y luego de una mirada más hacia el árbol al otro lado de la ruta, Harry se deja caer ciegamente en sueños.

Ellos son elegidos al mismo tiempo. Tiene sentido, realmente, cuando Harry piensa en todas las cosas que han pasado juntos. 

 (No juntos, sin embargo- Harry tiene que recordarse que en realidad n conoce a estás manzanas, tiene que recordar que solo porque creció con ellas no significa que las haga cercanas.)

_Soy Harry_. Él dice suavemente, rodando incómodamente en la cesta de mimbre. La más cercana a su derecha, la manzana que él ya sabe que es Liam se presenta a sí mismo. 

_Lo sé,_  Harry dice cuando Liam dice que vivieron en manzano al frente de la ruta.  _Quiero decir. Éramos de la misma edad, creo. Siempre los he recordado_. 

De pronto, la manzana a la derecha de Liam habla. 

_Yo siempre recordé a ustedes, también._  Él dice silenciosamente, todavía alejado de Harry.  _Soy Louis._

Harry se guarda un  _‘Lo sé’_  y en vez de eso enfoca toda su atención en Louis.  _Soy Harry._  Él dice.  _Y, lo siento_. 

Louis lo encara, finalmente, y Harry siente el calor de su enfoque.  _Yo también_. Louis dice silenciosamente.  _Yo también_. 

..  
  
El recorrido es largo, Harry piensa, aunque su idea de tiempo siempre ha sido un poco sospechosa. 

Él aprende los nombres de los demás, porque realmente, si este es su destino y ellos están destinados a estar juntos, por qué no pasarlo en felicidad- o al menos lo más cercano a la felicidad que pueden alcanzar. 

Liam y Zayn hacen clic de buenas a primeras, a lo que Harry no está sorprendido, realmente. Ellos son más o menos lo mismo, por lo que él puede decir, y por lo que él ya sabe.

Zayn es calmado, a pesar de ser un poco oscuro a veces, pero tan protector que toma a Harry por sorpresa , incluso luego de crecer con ello.

Liam es suave, gentil, y por la manera que se queda junto a Louis y la manera que los ha escuchado hablar en las tardes veraniegas, él sabe que protector es la palabra correcta para Liam también. 

Niall encaja con todos, pero una vez más, eso no sorprende a Harry. Niall se lleva con todos, tan bien y tan amable que es casi injusto. 

Entonces otra vez, bastante es injusto con su situación, ahora.

..

Harry y Louis incurren el uno al otro en una manera que Harry no sabe si lo harían si esta no fuera su situación. 

Él sueña despierto un montón sobre lo que podría haber sido enamorarse de Louis lentamente, como una persona, como dos adolescentes que venían a la huerta cada otoño con sus familias hasta que un día ellos vinieron y se besaron bajo el árbol de Harry. Él piensa que habría sido romántico. 

Pero ese no es su caso, y eso no es lo que pasa. Él y Louis se miran el uno al otro y Harry siente este ardor como si supiera que esto estaba destinado a pasar, que iba a pasar tarde o temprano, y por la manera en que Louis se enfoca en él, él sabe que siente lo mismo. 

Zayn y Liam se unen de la misma manera, rápido y furioso como caerse de un árbol. A Harry le gusta mirarlos, le gusta cómo el rojo oscuro de Zayn contrasta agradablemente con las manchas amarillas en la piel de Liam. Él se mira  a í mismo en el reflejo de la tetera y sabe que él y Louis lucen bien juntos, también. No es mucha consolación cuando mañana podría ser su último día.

Louis cae dormido a su costado y Harry trata de no pensar sobre ningún mañana.

..

Louis encuentra su primera mancha marrón incluso antes que Harry tuviera tiempo de aceptar que ese es su destino. 

_¿Duele?_  Él pregunta suavemente, dándole un codazo suave. Louis hace una mueca de dolor, pero trata de disimularlo. 

_Para nada._ Él dice con un rostro valiente, y Harry quiere permanecer tan cerca a Louis como él posiblemente pueda hasta el final de la eternidad. 

..

Niall los mantiene  a todos sensatos, por un momento. 

La temperatura en la casa oscila con la luz del sol afuera, él se ha dado cuenta, y ellos establecen apuesta en qué tan caliente será dentro de la casa por cuánto las hojas en la planta de la casa cerca de la ventana se marchita ese día. 

Niall es la goma que los mantiene a todos juntos, realmente. Harry no necesita recordar, Niall siempre mantuvo juntos a él y a Zayn cuando estaban peleando el uno con el otro, ¿por qué debería funcionar diferente cuando ellos están peleando por sus vidas?

Él los mantiene riendo siempre que puede, y Harry quiere lo mejor para Niall, desea que hubiera alguien ahí para Niall de la manera en que Zayn está ahí por Liam y la que él está ahí para Louis. Él desea que Niall encontrara a alguien, incluso si sabe que eso nunca pasará, no con la cera sellándose en el sello de sus destinos. 

_Suena poético cuando lo dices así_ Louis bromea suavemente en la luz de la cafetera en la pronta mañana.  _Y no puedo decir si es encantador o tonto._

_Tonto_. Harry dice, situándose en el lado de Louis, porque es el único lugar en el que se siente seguro, ahora.  _Definitivamente tonto_.

..

Zayn es el primero en irse. 

Él es recogido del mostrador en na manera poco ceremoniosa, en medio de una suave discusión con Liam, por el niño con manos sucias que vive en la casa. 

Liam llora por una semana-

Hasta que es comido en un martes, es decir.

..

A Niall no se lo comen, y Harry todavía no puede decidir si es una manera honorable de irse o una pérdida de vida plena. 

Él es recogido, y la mujer en la casa, y cuando ella ve las manchas marrones, ve los cortes, las  heridas, los golpes y las perforaciones lo profundas suficiente parara alcanzar debajo de su piel, y ella lo lanza. 

Hay un largo momento de dolorosamente silencioso aire, sonido estático en los electrones alrededor de ellos, hasta que Louis y Harry escuchan un ensordecedor  _golpe_ , el golpe de la tapa de un basurero, y el clic de los tacos de la mujer mientras se retira. 

Ninguno de ellos dice algo esa noche. 

No queda nada para decir, realmente.  

..

Al final, ellos se van juntos, lo cual es horriblemente trágico, pero inesperadamente tonto.

Pasteles, Harry aprendió, toman un largo tiempo en hacerse, e incluso luego que Harry ha sido herido, cortado, pinchado y desollado, él todavía puede sentir a Louis, combinado con él, una parte de él, y quiere llorar porque es tan hermoso y tan horrible y no justo. 

_Al menos estamos juntos_. Louis dice, porque Louis dice las cosas que Harry piensa, y Harry se siente de la manera que Louis lo hace. 

_Te amo, lo sabes_. Harry tiene la energía de decir antes que la corteza se deslice sobre ellos y todo está oscuro. 

Justo antes que el calor se vuelva abrumador, Harry piensa que escucha a Louis decirlo de regreso.

 


End file.
